Skirmish at Ayala Ghetto
The Skirmish in Ayala Ghetto began after Prince Galahad Ethryne ordered the complete destruction of the Ayala Ghetto in order to retrieve a package of Kaio syringes from an unnamed resistance cell using the ghetto as cover. The Battle Two terrorists, commandeering a military truck believed that it contained a poison gas; in reality, the tank contained Kaio syringes. The subject was contained inside a large steel sphere tank. Initially, the police pursuing the terrorists were told only that a container filled with poison gas was stolen. As soon as Prince Galahad was informed of the gas's theft, he ordered the army and Chevaliers to apprehend the terrorists and retrieve the canister. Before the army mobilized, bystanders reported that the truck swerved off a highway, hitting a nearby building. Jonathan Carter who witness the incident, climbed into the back of the truck to investigate and help if possible. The truck, its driver regaining consciousness, drove off again. The army engaged the terrorists back on the highway, and one of the terrorists launched a Heimdallr Chevalier from the truck. While on European unit diverted the truck into the subways of the Ayala ghetto, a solder in a Osmolric partially disabled the Heimdallr; however, both truck and Chevalier were lost in the subways. Private Akito Ryu spotted the truck and then reported a European soldier first. When his unit caught up to him, Kaio syringes had been freed from its container. Shocked, Akito was ordered to kill the stowaway student. When he refused, his commanding officer shot him. Almost immediately, the truck exploded, self-destructed by the driver; the student and another who helped him out of the chaos, were lost in the following confusion. Shortly afterwards, Prince Galahad ordered the destruction of the Ayala ghetto in order to find the test subject. When a European commander, locating Jonathan and Vivienne Wilson by the previous' sound of his cell phone, ordered that both be killed, Vivienne jumped in front of Jonathan and was shot in the heart. The commander, after boasting he thought that the two were not a couple, ordered all his soldiers to prepare to fire. However, in a split second, the back of Jonathan's skull instantly pricks again and he remembered something that Vivienne had told her few moments ago. Jonathan immediately used his Kaio upon awakening it without any knowledge for years, and ordered the soldiers of the unit to commit suicide upon letting them know his real identity. Adele Crewe, scouting for the stolen capsule, reported that she had seen a student in an abandoned warehouse. Jonathan used his new found power and ordered her to exit the frame. Here, he found out that his Kaio doesn't work unless direct eye contact can be sustained. Adele Crewe went out of the frame to confirm his identity. The moment she exited her frame, Jonathan used his Kaio and ordered her to hand over her Osmolric. She blacked out and upon awakening, both the student and her Chevalier were gone. Stephan Gotwald and his group were still chasing the partially disabled Heimdallr that Leila is piloting. She is contacted by Jonathan and listens to his orders by leaping onto a military train to evade capture. As Stephan slowed down the train, he orders another unit to chase after the Heimdallr. However, Jonathan, who is piloting an Osmolric, is able to help Leila destroy their pursuer's Chevaliers. Jonathan then contacts Gilbert Ashford's group and asked that they follow his orders. His order was for the other terrorists to regroup at the train, which contained 11 Osmolric Chevaliers. The rebels stole all 11 units and began systematically destroying all European units in the area, with the help from the Heimdallr under Jonathan's orders. Prince Galahad gave the order for all units to surround the area where the rebels were suspected believing victory in numbers, but the rebels—having retreated to the subways—collapsed the ground underneath the units, effectively destroying them. Prince Galahad then authorized the use of the new Prime, the first seventh-generation Chevalier. Piloted by Akito, the Prime quickly took out all eleven rebel units without any damage; the pilot also spotted the stolen Osmolric unit hiding in an abandoned skyscraper, and engaged it in battle. The Osmolric pilot destroyed nearby buildings in hope of blocking the Prime. The Prime's pilot stopped to rescue a Masque civilian from the debris, resulting in the loss of the terrorist. Shortly after, a group of soldiers found Masque civilians and suspected terrorists hiding in an abandoned warehouse. Jonathan, who had escaped, immediately went to Galahad's G-1 Base vehicle disguised as a European soldier. He made his way inside to where Galahad was seated happily enjoying his near victory. Jonathan, surprising his half-brother by removing his mask, holds Galahad at gunpoint and orders him to give a ceasefire, promising to spare his life in return. At this point, the European Task Force had located the hiding place of the terrorist group, mixed in with civilians. Before the criminals could be captured or executed, Prince Galahad gave his order for a ceasefire. Jonathan decides to kill his brother despite his cooperation, reasoning that Galahad would change nothing. Aftermath With Prince Galahad's assassination, Margrave Stephan Gotwald took temporary command of Philipp. He captured the rogue European officer Bradley Morris in the midst of moving his secret, unauthorized laboratory from Manila to Quezon. When captured, Bradley admitted he was the one experimenting with the test subject and that the canister had never contained poison gas. Bradley was stripped of his rank and sent back to Europe. An investigation could not find evidence pointing to any identifiable suspect, so Private Ryu was held responsible for Prince Galahad's assassination, being both an easy scapegoat and one of the few soldiers who would have something to gain. Category:Events